


Salt, Sand and Sex Wax

by Shaddyr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for <a href="http://melagan.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://melagan.livejournal.com/"><b>melagan</b></a>'s BJF. Based on this VERY <a href="http://melagan.livejournal.com/248151.html?thread=3257687#t3257687">NSFW</a> image of John and Rodney. Shut up, it is totally them.</p><p>Thanks to <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_outsideth3box"><a href="http://outsideth3box.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://outsideth3box.livejournal.com/"><b>outsideth3box</b></a></span> for beta duties. She is awesome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Salt, Sand and Sex Wax

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://melagan.livejournal.com/profile)[**melagan**](http://melagan.livejournal.com/)'s BJF. Based on this VERY [NSFW](http://melagan.livejournal.com/248151.html?thread=3257687#t3257687) image of John and Rodney. Shut up, it is totally them.
> 
> Thanks to [](http://outsideth3box.livejournal.com/profile)[**outsideth3box**](http://outsideth3box.livejournal.com/) for beta duties. She is awesome.

Rodney watched John from the safety of a very large beach umbrella. Though sheltered from the sun's rays by the umbrella, his straw hat and a liberal coating of sunscreen, he felt himself enveloped by a slow burn. Down on the beach, John carefully applied wax to his board, seemingly oblivious to the growing mob of beach bums and bunnies he was attracting.

  
***

"Must you flirt with everything that moves?"

"Aw, Rodney, I'm just being friendly!"

  
***

Rodney was, of course, jealous. He was always jealous when John started flirting, even if it ended up saving their collectives asses out on a mission. And he was certainly flirting out there in the hot California sunshine, with the girls, the boys, the ladies, the surfers, the lifeguards – with pretty much anything sentient and moving really, because *John Sheppard* flirted as naturally as most people took a breath. He couldn't not flirt. And it was starting to drive Rodney more than a little bit batshit crazy.

  
***

"There is a difference, colonel, between being friendly and Kirking the natives with sultry, come-hither looks!"

"Kirking?"

"It's a word!"

***

Rodney watches John surf, riding the waves balanced on his longboard, making it all look effortless and easy. He watches John wipe-out, then bob up seconds later, laughing, to crawl back onto his board and paddle back out to do it all again.

When John finally drags himself out of the ocean, board under his arm, Rodney glares, narrow-eyed, as the surfer-groupies congregate around him. Surrounded by the sculpted, tanned hard bodies, John blends right in, clearly at home with these people who share his passion for riding a slip of fibreglass covered with wax on crashing, white swells.

The third time he observes John being fondled, he quietly blows a gasket. Rodney packs up his laptop and notebook, shoves his water bottle and sunscreen in his pack, and makes a beeline for Sheppard, intent on rescuing him from the wolves.

  
***

"Discussing the relative merits of Mavericks versus Half Moon Bay is not flirting, Rodney."

"Oh my god, I know you're not stupid. Do you have sun stroke? That woman was all over you, or did you not notice that when she was groping your ass?"

"Jeeze, McKay! She stumbled, I caught her, that's all that happened!"

"How is it that Atlantis has managed to not be taken over by hostile aliens when her military commander is so gullible?"

***

  
Once they're back in the hotel room, he barely gives John enough time to shower off the sand and salt and [sex wax](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Zog%27s_Sex_Wax) before he's in the stall with him, hands curled around hip and neck, lips reclaiming all that sun kissed skin that he had only grudgingly shared with the eyes of people who didn't deserve it. Rodney nips the jut of a collarbone, licks the water droplets that collect in the hollow before biting possessively at the juncture of shoulder and neck.

The two of them stumble across the room, somehow avoiding the roadblock of discarded clothing, sandals and surfing accoutrements in their path to tumble into the incredibly comfortable king sized bed. John urges him up the mattress and Rodney wiggles back, half leaning against the headboard while supporting himself on his elbows so he can watch John slowly sink down and sucks his cock all the way in.

It never fails to astonish Rodney, because not only does it feel so fucking amazing that it's all he can do not to come RIGHT THEN, but watching John Sheppard's mouth close around him, watching those lips slide over his flesh, catching John watching him while he stares, transfixed by the sight -

  
***

"Off, off, fuck, I want-" he shoves John's shoulder, pushing him away.

John's a little glassy-eyed, a little confused and a lot horny, making him extremely manageable. It only takes a few seconds for Rodney to get him flat on his back, spread out on the bed. John is reaching for him, pulling him in for a kiss. He gives in, and he can taste the lingering flavour of himself as he claims John's mouth, hot and dirty, tongue and teeth. John is so open and unrestrained in these moments, and Rodney gets lost in him for a bit, because kissing John Sheppard isn't something that should be done half-assedly. It needs to be done with passion, determination, and as thoroughly as possibly.

Finally he pulls away, to move down John's body, dropping kisses, nipping random bits of skin, flicking his tongue across sensitive spots, until John is quivering beneath him, hands fisting in the blanket.

"Rodney! Fuck – please... Please!"

He took John into his mouth, oh so slowly, lips sliding over his cock, enjoying the gasps and moans escaping even as John struggled to keep them back, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He bobbed up and down, getting John good and wet as he snagged the bottle of lube from near the edge of the bed where he'd placed it earlier. He popped the top and squeezed out a generous dollop, then slipped his hand around to work the slick into his ass. The prep was rough and quick – two fingers in, the burn of a little too much a little too fast – and then he pulled off, eliciting a groan of disappointment from John as his hips bucked up, trying to follow the warm, wet mouth.

And this, Rodney thinks with fierce, possessive pride, this is his, to taste and touch and hold and fuck and they can look and admire and flirt, but this belongs to him.

"John. Look at me."

John blinks, face pleasure slack, and tries to focus, tries to sit up.

"Rodney? Wha-"

Rodney pushes John gently back down. He moves up to straddle John's hips, but it isn't until he has his knees firmly bracketing John's torso, until he is sinking down on his hard cock that John fully appreciates the situation.

"Oh fuck, oh, oh!" John pants out, hips jerking up into the hot body on his. "Rodney, fuck!

Rodney leans back, wraps a hand around his own hard cock as he feels John thrust up against him and they pick up a rhythm. Rodney works himself, jerking in time with John's thrusts.

"They all want you," he blurts as they move together. "I watched them surrounding you and touching you, but you're mine!"

John's hands come down to grip Rodney's thighs, almost painfully tight. "Never wanted ... any of them," he chokes out in gasping breaths. "Just you. Only you, Rodney."

At that declaration, Rodney cries out, orgasm crashing into him like a freight train, and he paints John's chest with strips of white. He can feel John tipping over, warm pulses inside him as he struggles to catch his breath while he rides out the aftershocks. Suddenly weak, he falls forward, hands clutching at John's sides, and John's strong arms reach up, his hands coming to rest on Rodney's chest.

John gently eases Rodney off and he promptly curls over into John's side. There's a towel in easy reach on the chair by the bed and John grabs it, haphazardly mopping them both up before tossing it to the floor. Rodney mumbles under his breath about blonde beach floozies, space clap and bad boyfriend as he pulls the coverlet over them, and John seems to feel that deserves a cuff upside the head before he wraps his an arm securely around him to settle in for a nap. Rodney decides to worry about retaliating later, and follows John into sleep.


End file.
